Roses Are Tough
by Kryptic teh Foxie
Summary: That was the last straw. Sonic tears Amy's heart clear in two. However, roses are tougher than you know... Watch as Amy transforms from a slightly more mature fangirl, to a woman secure within herself. (ShadAmy) (Shadow-OOC) PG just to be safe.
1. More than You Know

**Chapter 1**

Amy Rose was driving her van down the highway. She was staring straight  
ahead at the bleak, clouded horizon; tears threatened to pour down like  
rain. Her face was pale and rigid and plagued with hurt. Sighing she looked  
past the windshield. Great, just great. Smoke was pouring out of the hood of  
her car, and she could hear a great deal of clanging. She had most of her  
clothes in the trunk of the van; where she was going she didn't know. Just as  
far away from him as possible...

She hated him now. Hated him with all of her heart. He had destoryed what  
was left of hers... Amy hung her head, ignoring the constant threat of tears.  
Why? Why had he done that? It hurt her so...Amy had gone back to apoligize  
for glomping Sonic by the pool. It was always like this. She would get dissed,  
cry, then apoligize. Unfortunately, this time would be different than just the  
routine meeting.

**Flashback**

_The pink hedgehog walked up to her blue hero, ready to beg for forgiveness.  
Lightly tapping Sonic on the shoulder, she took a deep breath. As he turned  
around she cleared her throat, sounding almost expectant. Suddenly, hands  
grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigoruosly._

_"Why Amy!? WHY!?!?" Sonic bellowed._

_Amy staggered back, surprised at his sudden outburst. She tilted her head  
and gave a questioning look. What did he mean?_

_"Sonic... I-I don't understand..." She started._

_"You don't understand? You don't understand!? GEEZ!!! I tell you day after  
freakin' day TO GET AWAY FROM ME!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! It's nice for you to  
apoligize - wait. Is that why you're here?"_

_Amy nodded slowly and tried her hardest not to shake from fear. She had  
never seen Sonic act like this... Never..._

_"Well don't bother! Don't even try to speak!! JUST GET OUTTA MY LIFE!!!!"_

_Sonic was now yelling into Amy's ears._

_"B-but Sonic... I....." The pink hedgehog was thrown off by a slap in the face._

_She looked up to see a very angry Sonic standing over her with a raised hand.  
Amy lifted a hand up to her cheek and felt the sore spot. She couldn't believe  
it, no, she WOULDN'T believe it. Sonic, her hero, had slapped her. And the  
pain inside hurt more than any slap to the face ever could. Amy didn't know  
what to do: Break down crying, or slap Sonic back and run. Not thinking clearly,  
she went for the latter. She weakly raised her hand and half-brushed it across  
Sonic's cheek. Staggering and stumbling, Amy Rose bolted down the street,  
afraid of what Sonic would do if he decided to follow her..._

**End flashback**

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe it! All I wanted to do was apoligize! He didn't even let me speak,  
just a slap on the face! Time and time again he turned me down,  
why didn't I get the hint?! It's been three years since ARK, and I still haven't  
gotten over him! No, wait. Keep your head on Amy, stay calm. No crying here;  
be tough!

Now I could feel the car slowing, and the clanging got louder and louder.  
Luckily for me there was a picnic area. Pulling over into the dirt drive, I deeply  
regretted not packing something to eat. Hunger clawed at my stomach as I sat  
down in the shade also regretting my lack of water. Slowly, ever so slowly, I  
started to drift into a heat- driven sleep. It was then that I was vaguely aware  
of a certain approaching figure...

**(sometime later)**

_'Where am I?'_

I slowly sat up on the... bed? Looking around, I realized I wasn't where I  
started. I was in a dark red room with a small bathroom area. Including the  
bed I was on, the only other piece of furniture was the nightstand and a  
wooden basket chair in the corner. I strained for the slightest peek into the  
other hall, but to no avail. I sighed, slightly worried. Trying to calm my  
shaking nerves, I looked around the room for the second time.  
Noticing whoever took me left a glass of water on the nightstand, I grabbed it  
and chugged it down in great gulps. Once finished, I looked down at the  
nightstand again. There was some sorta sketch book and a few newspaper  
clippings. Curious, I picked them up and placed them beside me on the bed.  
One by one, I looked through the clippings. All of them had articles on the  
many times Sonic had saved the day. One in particlular was marked with a  
star in the corner. Surprisingly it was an article about me! Now I remember...

**HEDGEHOG AMY ROSE CONVINCES ULTIMATE LIFEFORM TO SAVE EARTH**

Below the interview was a picture of me holding my Piko Piko hammer  
triumphantly and smiling. The article had been telling about how I had  
convinced the late Shadow the Hedgehog to help Sonic defeat the Bio Lizard.  
Not much to say, seeing as it was a pretty small article; two paragraphs at  
the most. I scowled at my reference to Sonic. Not who I wanted to see right  
now...

Since all the other articles were about Sonic, I just skipped straight to the  
sketch book. Opening it, I gasped. Right on the first page was an amazing  
sketch of my article picture, colored and all! It... it looked like a real picture;  
the colors so vivid! Turning the pages I looked at the other pictures. I saw  
some pictures of Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic, all just as lovely as the first!  
Then I started to see some more pictures of me, each more beautiful than the  
previous one. Man, this person has a thing for drawing...

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly placing the  
clippings and the notebook back, I pulled the covers close over my head. As  
the footsteps got louder, so did my heart. Finally they stopped, and a soft  
chuckle could be heard. I looked up from the covers, eyes wide.

"SHADOW!?"

Right in the doorway, with the biggest smile, was Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Surprised, I jumped out of the bed and ran up to hug him! After a while I  
heard him coughing and choking, at which I let go. It took a minute for  
Shadow to catch his breath, with which I took the time to look over his  
somewhat new appearance. Not much had changed, except now he was  
wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a dark red vest over it. As if sensing  
my questioning motive, the ebony hedgehog raised his hand.

"Before you ask me anything, I wanna ask YOU something Amy Rose." He  
stated.

I just nodded.

"Anything Shadow."

"What happened to you? You've... changed...." He said, noticing my teenage  
body.

(Amy is wearing a pink tank-top with a rose on the front and a white skirt, red  
and white sneakers on her feet. Her quills are a little longer, although she still  
had her red head-band. A white choker was her chosen accesory. And don't  
forget those feminine curves... 0o did I jus' say dat?)

I blushed.

"And one more thing... How did you get this far out? Don't you live in Station  
Square?"

"Well... First of all, it's called aging Shadow. Second, you can stop staring." I  
answered.

Shadow quickly shook his head, slightly blushing. He then gestured to sit back  
down on his bed. After we sat down, he turned to me again.

"Alright. Are you sure you wanna hear it?" I asked.

He nodded.

So I told Shadow about the whole thing, however hurtful it was to recall the  
events. Towards the end of the story I started to shed a few tears. The look  
on Shadow's face wasn't one to forget so soon. At first it was a look of  
sympathy, which changed to one of anger and hatred.

"...and then I found myself here." I ended.

"Man. I knew faker didn't like you," Shadow paused, "But this is going too  
far! That low-down cheap, cheezy little..."

"Shadow! It's ok. Sometimes Sonic doesn't think before he acts... It's alright,  
I'm fine." I tried to calm him. Why he was getting all worked up about MY  
problem was anybody's guess...

"Now, I believe you have some questions to answer yourself Mister." I then  
poked Shadow's arm.

He chuckled. I could tell this was going to take a while...

**(and hour later)**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Man, did that take long! Telling Amy that wasn't exactly a piece of cake... I  
told her that her and Tails' thoughts of me crash-landing somewhere on  
Mobius were indeed correct. I had crashed a little ways away from this town,  
where a good scientist had found me. Turns out he had been the relative of an  
ARK member. So he housed me and healed me, reading from the bible when he  
had the time. Tristan Docker was his name, a man in his late 20's. I lived in  
secret at his house for two and a half years. Then we moved closer to his  
workplace.We now live in this small three-story house. The basement was his  
designated workshop, the second floor our living space, and the attic was a  
spot to exercise or get a good workout. Since Tristan was working most of the  
time, I would work out or draw, hence the sketch book Amy had looked at. As  
she observed, I had a lot of free time to cultivate my art style.

"But this is so amazing... How did you learn all this?" She asked me.

"Well, I watch art exibits on TV and, well... free time is all I can come up  
with." I answered, scratching my head.

"But... how did you get these?" Amy asked while gesturing towards the  
newspaper clippings.

"When I was sick and bedded down, Tristan brought me some newspapers to  
read..." I laughed. "I would clip out the ones I was most interested in and  
maybe do a few sketches... Like the ones you saw."

All Amy could do was giggle and sigh.

"Hey, Amy?" I ventured.

"Yes?"

"Where will you stay if you don't wanna go back yet?"

A thoughtful look passed over her face as she held her head in her hands,  
contemplating her dilema. I too started to think up ideas. The hotels here were  
sorta nice, but how would I keep in touch? It would look suspicious if I snuck  
over there... If she stayed with someone else, I'm sure that there would be a  
ruckus over how she got here.... And she can't sleep in the trees like I  
sometimes did.....

"Hey! I bet you can stay here with me and Tristan!" I exclaimed.

Amy looked somewhat surprised.

"I can? Oh, I don't wanna be a burden... or mess anything up..." She said.

"No, it's alright. As long as you don't go into the basement, you'll be fine. We  
also have a guest bedroom." I tried to reassure her.

"Well... I guess...." Amy still looked aprehensive.

"Hmm... Can you cook good?" I asked.

"Why of course! All girls need to know that!"

"Then you're staying, Amy! We haven't had a decent meal in ages..." I stated  
while rubbing my grumbling stomach.

Amy just giggled. All of a sudden, she gasped and grabbed my shoulders,  
shaking me.

"What about my clothes!? And my other things!?" She said worriedly.

"Amy! It's ok. I grabbed your stuff from your van and carried it here. Your  
suitcase is on the couch in the living room."

"Oh, thank you Shadow!!! Thank you so much!" She yelped while hugging me  
again.

As soon as she let go, she bolted down the hall and into the living room, then  
into the guest bedroom. I started laughing a little. I could tell she was  
grateful, but something about her was different... I can't place my finger on  
it...

**Tails' place**

_ring ring_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miles "Tails" Prower yelled as he hurried to pick up  
the phone.

Making his way through various pieces of machinery, the not-so-young kit  
hoped whoever it was wasn't going to hang up before he got there...

"Hello? Miles Prower speaking. Who is this?" Tails asked, speaking into the  
mouth-piece.

"Tails! Am I glad you're there lil' buddy!" It was Sonic.

"Hi Sonic! What's up?"

"Listen Tails, something's wrong with Amy. I.... did something I shouldn't  
have..."

"What? What's wrong? Where is she?" Tails was now worried.

"That's the problem! I don't know! It's a long story, so how's about I come  
over and tell you at your place?"

"Sure! C'mon over Sonic!"

_click_

_ding dong_

_'He gets faster every time!'_ Miles thought as he ran to open the door for his  
friend.

As Tails ushered Sonic into his living room, he couldn't help but think what  
Sonic would do to make Amy disapear. Then again, Amy was always getting  
put down by the elusive blue hedgehog. No matter her approach, he was  
always just out of her reach...

"Tails..." Sonic started, knocking the orange kitsune out of his train of thought.

"I want you to promise to help me, no matter what my actions are. Ya gotta  
understand that... sometimes I don't think before I act..." he continued.

"Of course Sonic! I know you do that. Now tell me, what happened?" Tails  
asked.

So Sonic explained everything, even the one thing he wanted to leave out.  
At one point the fox's eyes were as wide as saucers. It didn't seem like the  
same Sonic he knew... It surprised Tails that Sonic would go to that extreme  
just because he didn't like Amy...

"Sonic... I can't believe you would do that.... Even to Amy....." Tails said,  
shocked.

"And I'm sorry, ok!?" Sonic exclaimed, a little exasperated.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Alright, I'll help. But I won't guarantee anything..."

**Back at Shadow's**

**(Amy's POV)**

Sometimes you start to think, "Is this really happening?" Well, that's what I'm  
thinking right now. After I settled in, Mr.Docker came back from work. He  
seemed like a nice guy and said he was pleased to house me. So I made  
dinner for us, consisting of mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, steak, and  
rolls. Mr.Docker helped with the steak since he knew more about grilling than  
Shadow or I. It was sort of funny seeing them wolf their food down and go  
back for seconds and thirds.

Right now I'm laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't believe Shadow  
has been alive all these years... It just seems impossible. I mean, why didn't  
he come find us? Sonic was very heart-broken he couldn't save Shadow, even  
though he got over it with time. I'm sure that if Sonic knew Shadow was alive,  
he would race right over. I'll have to ask Shadow why he didn't reveal himself...  
tomorrow....

**(end POV)**

As Amy came to that one conclusion, sleep started to take over. Gradually,  
the pink hedgehog's eyelids started drooping lower and lower. Before drifting  
off totally, Amy shifted so she could see the starry night sky and the moon  
shining through down on her floor. With a sigh of content, Amy Rose finally  
let sleep take over her tired and weary form. Resting up for a new day, and  
new surprises.

**(next day)**

A mechanical hiss could be heard as the door slid open, revealing a large  
high-tech room. Computers were everywhere, various readings coming up on  
the screens. In the middle of all these was the master computer, with a control  
panel as the keyboard. In front of the computer was a chair. Drumming his  
fingers on the arm, Dr.Eggman waited impatiently for some news. As he heard  
the door slide open, he swiveled around to face one of his SWATbots.

**"SIR, WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT SUBJECT C31."**

"Excellent! Please share what you have collected No.362," The obese scientist  
praised.

**"IT APPEARS THAT C31 HAS INDEED BEEN HIDING. THE RESEARCH TEAM HAS  
BEEN ABLE TO CONFIRM THAT THE SUBJECT IS ALIVE."**

"Hmm... interesting... Have they by any chance found out where?" Eggman  
scratched his chin.

**"UNFORTUNATELY NO. C31 HAS BEEN ABLE TO HIDE HIS PLACE FOR AN  
EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF TIME."**

The mad doctor slammed his fist down out of frustration. He had spent years  
hunting down this thorn in his side, but nothing had worked. Every time he  
had a lead, C31 would escape and leave no vital clues. Everything Eggman  
had come up with had only proved to be a waste of time.

"Well then keep looking! HE HAS TO BE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE!!!" the doctor  
bellowed.

Obediently, the 'bot pivoted on its heel and strode out the door, paying no  
mind to the fact that its master was not very pleased. Typing away furiously at  
the keyboard, Eggman began his search yet again. Time and time again, as he  
pulled up countless files, nothing was there that he hadn't read and re-read.  
Even though he had read them so many times that he could recite each one by  
heart, he still went through to see if he had missed anything.

"It's only a matter of time C31... until you must reveal yourself and your  
location...."

**elsewhere**

"Sonic! Sonic, can you hear me?"

"Loud an' clear little buddy!"

Sonic found himself in the desert zone (and I dun care if it isn't a zone! it is  
now!), zooming past the rock formations that loomed over the land. It had  
been two hours since he and Tails had started their search for Amy, and  
nothing had come up. Sonic was now starting to get worried. What if Eggman  
had captured her? Or worse, killed her?

_'If he so much as touches a single hair on her head... I'll, I'll, kill HIM!!!'_ The  
cobalt hero thought.

"Sonic, I'm getting tired... Maybe we should give it a rest for now. Amy's tough,  
she can take care of herself for a while!" Tails said through the communicator.

"Nu-uh Tails! What if Eggman captured her? What if he tried to kill her? What  
if..."

"Sonic! Calm down. If Eggman had taken Amy, I would know! Number one: He  
usually leaves a note. Number two: Until we get back home, I can't check my  
laptop to see if he DID kidnap Amy! And number three: We don't even know  
where he is! I need to find out at home!" The kit argued.

Sonic sighed. He hated it when Tails won their arguments...

"Alright Tails. Let's go home!" Sonic shouted as he jumped onto the wing of  
the nearby Tornado.

**back at Shadow's place**

Amy yawned as she stretched and hopped out of her bed. The pink hedgehog  
slipped her red slippers and her silk robe on while yawing once more. As she  
shuffled down the hallway, she thought about the events that had occurred in  
the last twenty-four hours. Running away, being found by the once-thought  
"dead" Shadow, and meeting the one who had cared for him when he was  
wounded. It was interesting, she admitted, yet strange and coincidental. As  
Amy rounded the corner to the kitchen, she saw Dr.Docker sitting down,  
sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up at her as she came in.

"Morning Amy. Have a good sleep?" He asked kindly.

Amy smiled.

"Yes sir. And you?" She replied.

"Fairly nice. Save Shadow's snoring..." With that he rolled his eyes. Amy just  
giggled.

Quietly she went to work preparing their breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages,  
and toast. As she scurried around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients,  
Tristan raised and eyebrow. Amy stopped to give him a questioning look.

"You know... you don't have to do all this....." he said.

"Well, I for one think I do. I owe you and Shadow for letting me stay. AND I  
just like to cook." The pink hedgehog replied while resuming her busy bustling.

About and hour later everything was ready to eat. Amy got out three plates,  
cups, and an assortment of sliverware. Right on cue, Shadow walked in  
yawning. To this, Tristan chuckled.

"NOW you come in... trying to get outta breakfast duty, eh?" He asked.

After that, everyone had a nice laugh. Amy then dished out the food to the  
eager and hungry professor and hedgehog. Instead of eating some of the  
delicious foods she made, Amy sat down with some fruits instead. After about  
fifteen minutes of sparse conversation, Mr.Docker had to leave for work. All  
three said their good-byes as the doctor left for his car, picking up the luch  
Amy had packed him (MOMMY!!!! ...I'll shut up now...). Once she had finished her breakfast, she  
got up and headed for her room.

"Gettin' a shower?" Shadow had asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you need one?" She replied.

"Eh, I usually take one after my workouts. Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Sure. What?" Amy said curiously.

"Don't use up all the hot water, 'kay?" Shadow had asked with a smirk.

Amy just grumbled and left the kitchen. Once she got to her room, she quietly  
closed the door, making sure to lock it. As she got out her toiletries  
(toothbrush, comb, t-paste, de-oderant...) she thought of what she would  
wear. She decided on a pair of jean shorts and a white spaghetti-strap top,  
with the same shoes and headband. Before going into the bathroom, Amy set  
her shoes by her bed.

Upon entering,she hung her toiletry bag on the coat hook and took out her  
comb, toothpaste, toothbrush, and cup. Quickly brushing her teeth and  
combing her quills, she grabbed some towels and a wash-cloth from the  
cabinet. Amy turned on the shower and adjusted the warmth to her liking.  
Stepping into the tub, the pink hedgehog shivered as she felt the first warm  
drops of water pelting her from the faucet. Quickly she washed herself and  
turned off the water.

Amy dried off and wrapped a towel around her body. Once fully dry, she  
slipped on her clothes and dried her quills.

"It feels so good to be clean..." She said, glancing at the clock.

It was almost lunch time.

_'Geez... time sure flies...'_ the pink hedgehog thought.

**(Shadow's POV)**

After Amy had gone to get a shower, I went to my room to change. Every  
morning, except on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, I would go upstairs for  
a workout. I would change into my (men's) tank and a pair of shorts. Walking  
upsairs, I heard the shower turn on in Amy's room. I just shook my head,  
hoping she wouldn't use up all of the hot water; one of my pet-peeves. Usually  
I start out with my stretches, to get my muscles warmed up. Then I go to lift  
some weights and run on the tread-mill, turning on the TV to see what's up.  
Normally it's just a news upadate on how Sonic has just saved the world or  
something...

Although today was different.

A message covered the screen reading _"MISSING: AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG.  
PLEASE CONTACT IF SEEN."_

My eyes widened. In one swift movement, I turned off the TV and was out the  
door of the attic. Amy must know...

We must be careful.

**Eggman's base**

"So... Ms.Rose is missing...." The obese tyrant hissed.

"I consider this quite the advantage..." he added.

After rubbing his chin in thought, Eggman typed some codes into his computer. Sighing he swivled around in his chair and called out.

"SF8! Come here!" He beckoned.

Out of the shadows stepped not a robot, but a female coyote. She was wearing  
a black cat-suit and holding a metal rod. She had infrared red-tinted glasses  
on (like hippie glasses) and her blonde hair was tied into a shoulder length  
pony-tail, two thick red strands framing her emotionless face. Her tail had a  
metal band around it with the words "SF8" carved onto the metal. And her  
would-be "bright" blue eyes were calculating and cold.

"Yes master?" She answered, her melodic voice low and dull.

"Be a dear and fetch this... _girl_...." The doctor answered while handing the  
coyote a picture and profile.

"Amy Rose huh? Sounds like a brat ta me..." SF8 scoffed, stuffing the paper  
into a pack attached to her belt.

"Hmm... maybe so.... But DON'T fail me. You are my best agent; you can't  
afford to fail... For your sake...." he muttered.

SF8 knew all too well what he meant.

"There is information on her most recent location and whereabouts. Use that  
to your advantage."

The female nodded.

"Very good. I trust you with this responsibility... And I trust you will carry it  
out...?" Her master commanded more than questioned.

"Yes sir. Your wish is my command master..."

And with that, the coyote disapeared back into the shadows. The maniacal  
laughter of Dr.Eggman resounded off the metallic walls of the base.


	2. Interlude: The Spy

**Interlude: **_The Spy_

**(Casey's POV)**

You may not know who I am, for that is a question I have been regarding  
myself with for years. You see, it didn't always start out this way; stealing  
parts, hurting others for the content of your so-called master. I remember,  
way back, when I was about... eight. My family lived in a cottage in the Green  
Hill Zone; my dad, my mum, my sister, and myself. It was a peaceful life,  
until Robotnik forced us closer to civilization. Finally all hell broke loose. My  
sister was taken and roboticised, and my father killed. In an attempt to save  
herself and me, my mother fled to Knothole. Unfortunately she was  
intercepted on the way by a group of SWATbots.

Somehow she escaped, but me? I was left within the hands of that madman,  
Ivo Robotnik! He put a ring on my tail, that if I was to do anything against his  
will, would shock me unconcious. He had a fighter droid teach me some moves,  
but the rest was all me. In those days, and now, you have to be quick on your  
feet or the world will overpower you. During the next eight years, I learned my  
place in the empire. Get orders, follow, execute, return. And over time,  
"Eggman" gave me a new name. That will come later...

I'm now sitting in my "room." Actually, it's a dark, dank, musty cell. I've spent  
all my years sitting on this very bench, staring up at the ceiling as I am doing  
now. Day after day, I ask myself the same questions over and over.

_Why am I here?_

_Why didn't my mum take me with her?_

_Will I ever escape?_

_Will freedom once again belong to me?_

Although none of these quaries are ever answered. Never. It seems I am  
destined to be known only as a servant; a bringer of chaos. Someday I hope  
to escape and maybe do something else besides sit and rot in this damn cell.  
Maybe my dreams might come true... Why do I fight these pointless battles?

No matter, I have a job. And I will make sure it gets carried out.

I am Spy Fighter 8.

Know me.

Fear me.

Save me....

**END INTERLUDE**


	3. A Little Gained

Wow... Thanks to all you who reviewed; it's greatly appreciated:)

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sonic and co. Now, if I DID... grins**

-

this means the character is putting something in parenthesis

(this means** I** am making a comment in parenthesis)

this is to clear up any confusion about the time, place, and so forth

**Chapter 2 **

Earlier in the morning

**Tails' Workshop/House**

Sitting alone in a dark room is Miles "Tails" Prower, typing away at his laptop.

It was 6:15 a.m. and the kit was getting tired from staying up. Tails had been

searching for any trace of Amy as Sonic had requested, which was what had

kept him at it for so long. As the fox's fingers went across the keyboard, pleas-

ant sounding clicks and clacks sounded. With one long, loud yawn, Tails slapp-

ed the laptop lid back down in compact form and wearily trudged back over to

his bed. Not bothering to undo the covers or take off his vest, shoes, and

gloves, the vulpine simply crashed in bed. At once, Tails was sound asleep,

dreaming of things only he could...

Machines.

**Station Square**

"TRAIN HEADED FOR MYSTIC RUINS DEPARTING IN 2 MINUTES."

Rushing through the crowd of people, we find a familiar teenage coyote.

Except for this occasion, she was wearing a white tank-top and a pair of jean

shorts. On her feet were a pair of simple brown clogs. As Casey Lynn rushed

through the crowds, her yellow bag, hung from around her neck, bobbed back

and forth, smacking against the coyote's thighs. Quickly Casey handed money

to the conductor and snatched a ticket, hopping onto the train just in time.

Adjusting her red glasses, she glanced around the car before plopping down

into a seat. Grumbling, she took out the information she had recieved. As she

refreshed her memory as to whom she was looking for, she felt a pair of eyes

upon her.

"What?" She snapped to the dingo-boy on the other side.

He was the only other occupant in this car besides Casey herself.

"N-nothing..." the teen hastily replied.

Ignoring his other continuous stares, SF8 searched through her bag to see if

everything she needed was there. Yep, everything was in check.

_'Good...' _

**Docker's House**

"Oh come ON Shad... I know how to be careful." Amy said with hands on her hips.

"Fine. Whatever you say Amy..."

Without another word, the red-streaked hedgehog left the kitchen to go get a shower. Hmphing, Amy just went back to preparing lunch. As she diced the lettuce and tomatoes up, the pink hedgehog couldn't help but wonder what her hero was doing now.

_'Probably looking for me... He does that every time...' /_

Sighing, Amy went back to concentrating on her task, trying to push Sonic into the farthest corner of her mind. It didn't take long before her train of thought diverted itself toward the one who had found her unconcious. Shadow. With a somewhat dreamy sigh, she tilted her head at an angle and started chopping a little slower.

_'He's so much nicer around me than Sonic is... and he actually worries, too. Sonic only saved me because that's what he does; not because of ME.' _

At this point, Amy had stopped chopping completely.

_'I still wonder why he got so worked up about my problem with Sonic... Shadow also seems so much more... mellow I guess. (There ya go Darkie ) And about not revealing himself... why? Geez, he's more of a mystery now more than ever!' _

Noticing that she had stopped, Amy resumed with her chopping. With questions swirling around in her head, the female hedgehog simply sighed again and continued.

**Mystic Ruins Train**

As Casey stood up, the train lurched to a stop, not jostling the other in the least. Grumbling, the coyote walked over and nudged the dingo awake. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Yawning, he turned to Casey as she sighed in annoyance.

"Wha? Huh" the teenager said whilst rubbing his eyes.

"The train has stopped." Casey answered dryly.

Nodding, he followed her out.

**(Casey's POV)**

As I stepped onto the platform and the doors slid shut, I took out a piece of paper and started reading. Apparently, this was where the infamous Miles "Tails" Prower lived in his three-story (let's just say he added another story) house/workshop. It was here also that Sonic the Hedgehog came to visit his "lil' bro". However, I wasn't here for the partners in justice, (how... cliche) I was here to see if they had any info. on Sonic's so-called 1 fan.

Amy Rose.

I have no idea why Dr. Eggman refraining from calling him "master" wanted to take her hostage _again_. It never worked. Even three years after the ARK incident he still resorted to the ole "damsel in distress" tactic. Why, why, must such a smart yet twisted man always have to humiliate himself with such things if he can come up with something better? It makes no sense. Maybe when Sonic called Eggman "dumb" he was really on to something...

"Um, excuse me? Do you need help? Your paper says to find Tails' house; I can show ya."

Snarling I spun around to see that boy from earlier. Suddenly, it dawned on me that he had been looking at my paper whilst I was reading it! I tried to restrain myself from strangling the little mutt's neck to avoid making a scene.

"_Excuse _me?" I hissed.

Apparently, he took it I hadn't heard.

"Do you need help?" he repeated.

"No! Now mind your own business, MUTT!" I watched as he shrugged it off and hopped down the platform.

Slowly I waltzed over to the stairs and stared down to the ground. I could see Dingo-Boy talking to some scientist. Ignoring him I prepared to hop on top of the railing. I was much too lazy to use the stairs. But before I could get balanced, I was pulled off by the Mystic Ruins conductor.

"Jus' what do y'all think yo' doin' miss?" said a blonde-haired woman with a heavy southern accent. "Y'all could get hurt jumpin' off thare."

"As if I care." I rolled my eyes. Then I broke free of her hold and ran to the rail, summer-saulting over.

"Young lad-eh!"

Paying no mind to her frantic screams, I concetrated on the ground so I _really _wouldn't hurt myself. A soft thud sounded as I landed on the fresh grass. Standing up, I saw DB and that scientist staring at me. Come to think of it, everyone that was on the platform had rushed over, and were now leaning over the railing to see me. Others on the ground were staring, too. Ignoring all the eyes boring into my back, I walked toward the Wind-Tunnel. Soon everyone had dispersed. As I continued walking, I felt a paw on my shoulder. Yelping, I spun around once again; only to face that boy from earlier.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm fine! You stare at me as if I grew horns on my head!" I spat.

"Well, it's not like people see that every day..."

"Yes, yes, very well. Now leave me alone before I hurt you!" I growled.

And he did.

Quickly I changed direction andjogged toward the mine cart in front of the Mystic Ruins Jungle. When no one appeared to oppose me, I hopped right in and let the cart take me through the gates. As they creaked open, the mine cart started going faster and faster. Gripping the sides, I crouched down so I wouldn't be blown away. Suddenly it started speeding around some tight curves, almost coming off the rails! Just when I thought it was going to break the sound barrier, it abrubtly stopped, throwing me out and sprawling onto the ground.

Picking myself up, I looked around to see a lush, leafy forest with rain dripping from the huge leaves. Fruit was hanging from some vines, bulging with ripe juices. I could just catch a glimpse of the beautiful sunset from an opening in the canopy. Crickets chirped, ready for night-time. The quiet whisper in the wind and the steady flow of the river completed the beautiful scene.

"¡Es magnífico!" I whispered. (It is magnificent!)

Walking over to the cliff's edge, I looked down to the steep incline.

_'About four stories, give or take...' _I mused.

_'Lovely.' _

Swiftly, I ran and jumped off the edge, taking off once my feet touched the ground.

**Docker's house**

**(Shadow's POV)**

It was about and hour after dinner, 9:00 p.m to be exact. Amy had made us dinner again which had tasted as good as breakfast and lunch. Tristan had retreated to his lab, thanking Amy and telling me to lock up before I went to bed. I swear, sometimes he acts as if he were my mom...

I grinned as I closed my sketchbook and placed it on my nightstand. Walking to my closet, I turned the knob and opened it, taking out my art easel and paints. Grabbing a few brushes, I walked out into the den (family room, living room...) and out onto the balcony. Soon I had my stool set up and my paints lining the paint-holder jutting out from the easel. Staring up at the stars, brush at the ready, I set my paw in motion. Gently, I made flowing strokes; blue, silver, gold, red, black... and pink. As I mixed the colors, I thought about Amy. She had grown up a lot, physically and mentally.

When she had talked to me, back at ARK, I had doubted her words. Had asked myself _"Why? Why should those people be happy? They're the ones that made my life Hell..." _But when she had looked at me, memories pleaded me to help them...

Which I did.

And when I was falling, I had truly felt happy. I had done Amy's bidding, and Maria was most definitely pleased. I was ready to die; didn't care how or how much pain I would be in. I just wanted to die, to be with _her_.

But the will to live was still burning strong in me.

I survived a trip through Earth's atmosphere, and survived the bonus crash-landing. I was barely alive when one of Tristan's colleagues had found me. Samantha McGrey had thrown me in her jeep and taken me immediately to Tristan's. And dammit, if the pain of the treatment hadn't killed me...

**(Flashback)**

_"Sam, help me hold 'em down!" a three-year-younger Tristan shouted._

_"I'm cumin' Tristan!" (she's Scottish) A woman with short orange hair appeared, pinning a struggling hedgehog down._

_Screams emittted from the hedgehog's mouth; each wave of pain was seemingly worse than the previous one. The young scientists tried as hard as they could to cause as little pain as possible to the black and red hedgehog. As Tristan wrapped up Shadow's arm, he winced at the extent of the injuries._

_**Four hours later**_

_Now, only a few moans escaped the hedgehog's mouth, as he lay on the bed in one of the guest rooms. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a pair of electric green eyes followed by a pair of orange ones. Sighing, the owners of these eyes closed the door and walked into the den, plopping wearily down onto the couch._

_"Are you sure he'll be alright, Tristan?" the woman asked._

_"Hopefully. All we can do is wait and let 'em rest..." Tristan Docker replied, sighing._

_"I sure hope you're right." _

_Slowly Samantha got up and walked to the door, followed by Tristan. As she walked to her jeep, she pushed a strand of silky hair behind her ear. Climbing up, she turned to her friend._

_"If you need anymore help Tristan, I'll be glad to come over again." Samantha assured as she revved up the engine._

_"Sure thing Sam; I'll let ya know."_

_Smiling, the Scottish maiden drove off._

_Trudging back into his house, Tristan made one more look into the guest room housing their injured "friend". This time, he found the ebony hedgehog in a deep sleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, the young scientist went back to his own room for a good night's sleep._

_"I wonder... is that who I think it is..?" he wondered as he drifted off into a troubled sleep. _

**(End Flashback)**

Yes, it hurt like Hell; but it had to be done. If it hadn't, I most probably would've died from shock, or drowned in my own blood! However, I had started to think of Amy, and how she had given me the understanding of Maria's true promise. It had taken away some of the pain, thinking of something else.

I shook my head, clearing it of the memories it held.

Looking down at my painting, I saw that I had really _filled up _the canvas. I scratched the back of my head self-conciously before getting up off my stool and walking over to the balcony. The evening stars glowed brighter than ever now, always trying to out-do each other. I laughed as the stars' rivalry reminded me of the stiff competition between Sonic and I.

"Shadow?"

I turned around to see Amy standing in the wide doorway. She was smiling.

"Did I just hear you laugh out loud?" she tried to stifle a giggle.

"What? Everyone laughs." I replied.

Grinning, Amy walked over to my painting. I could see her trace the strokes I made with her gloved hand. I walked over to her and circled the painting. Squinting my eyes, I stuck my tongue out at it. It was then that Amy burst out laughing.

"Eh, I reeeeaaally don't like it..." I stated, frowning.

"Shadow! Stop it, it's an awesome painting." She said while nudging me with her elbow.

Chuckling, I shook my head.

"No, seriously. I think it's a little too... _pink_." I decided.

Bad move. (cue ominous music)

Before I knew it, Amy had tackled me to the ground and was tickling me. And I was _laughing_. (oh yeah, big surprise there... pfft) As she went in for more, I rolled to the side, barely missing her squirming fingers. At first, I was confused.

"What did I do?" I screeched as Amy tackled me once again.

"C'mon! Say it, Shad! Pink is awesome!"

It was just too much. At that moment, both of us started to crack up. Amy rolled along the ground, clutching her side while I just started curling and uncurling into a ball, all the while laughing. Tears were flowing out of Amy's eyes. I can't really remember having this much fun since... Maria was alive.

With that thought, I immediately stopped laughing, regaining my composure as I walked over to the painting I had made. Amy wiped her eyes and stood up as well. A look of resolve appeared on her face as she walked inside and beckoned me to follow. Ho boy.

**(Amy's POV)**

As I sat down on the couch, Shadow brought his things in and set them down. Once he sat down, I cleared my throat. Shadow just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Shadow... I need to know... Why didn't you come get us once you were well?" I asked.

Shadow closed his eyes as if debating wether to tell me and just exactly how he would say it.

"Well... I can tell you what I know, but the best way to get all the details would be to ask Tristan himself." Shadow replied.

I nodded slowly.

"For about a year I was hung up, broken legs, arms, internal damage, you name it; I had it. At times the pain was unbearable, excruciating. But after about a year and a half, I was fully recovered. I still couldn't run properly as I had before, and one of my hands... was unusable. It was paralyzed; no matter what Tristan or his two colleagues did, it never helped.

"So they operated. And when the operation failed... I got this as an asset..."

Shadow grimly took off his left glove, revealing a robotic hand. I gasped.

"It took me another half year to get used to it. In which three years had passed since ARK."

I fell silent as he slipped his glove back on. As I pieced everything together, shock, I guess I came to a conclusion that I then presented Shadow with.

"So... You were recovering the whole time? Couldn't you have sent a message"

Shadow sighed. "It's not that simple Amy...There's a number of things that could've gone wrong; my messages, in any shape or form, could've been traced by Eggman OR GUN. We... didn't want to take the risks."

"Oh."

_Smooth. Real smooth Amy. _

Shadow sighed once more and got up off the couch, beckoning for me to follow. I knew what he meant. As we passed the basement door, a loud "boom" erupted and whisps of smoke floated out from between the cracks in the door. Muffled coughing and cursing accompanied the loud explosion. Shadow chuckled as he lead me away toward our rooms, which brought a few giggles from me.

"G'night." He said as he shut his door.

"Good-night..." I yawned as I shut mine, making sure to lock it.

Slowly I put on my pj's and brushed my teeth, not bothering to take my socks off or comb my quills. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I swear I was out like a light.

**Mystic Ruins Jungle**

Quietly a black-clad figure crept through the underbrush, trying to get as close to the encampment as would be allowed. Voices were heard conversing and laughing around the fire, clearly enjoying themselves. A meerkat girl sat on a log, fiddling with a device of some sort, while a bat sat beside her, stuffing a s'more into her mouth. A few other furries and two overlanders sat around the blazing center of warmth, all talking with the greatest of ease. The spy slunk closer, carefully avoiding a twig and ducking beneath a low-hanging branch. Quick a a flash, the person whipped out a camera and started filming the scene. As the high-tech device panned around the camp, it froze on one familiar furry...

"Him?" SF8 hissed. Angrily she turned up the frequency on her SEH (Sense Enhancing Helmet) and peered closer.

_"Yeah! She just leaped off the rail - which was about four stories high - and acted as if it was nothing!" _The canine threw his arms up in the air, making Casey snicker.

Another dingo approached, followed by the two overlanders. The second caninespoke, laughing at the first's surprise._ "Derech, you shouldn't be so suprised! There really are people out there fitter than you think!"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"Just ignore it Derech; Marrin could be right yanno!" _The male overlander spoke with a chuckle.

Snapping her head toward the overlander, Casey blinked. Something about him was familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it...The spy shook her head as she crept closer to the meerkat on the log. Her eyes widened as she saw the bat stuffing two more s'mores into her mouth at the same time.

"Good God... does she have a hollow leg?" the coyote whispered to herself.

"We've wondered the exact same thing."

Lynn turned around to find an orange female chameleon leaning against a tree, eyeing the spy with an amused look. Cursing under her breath, the coyote sprang up from her position and brushed past the chameleon in an attempt to get away. She was, however, tripped up by the newcomer and crudely flipped onto her back.

"Goin' somewhere... _spy_?" Her opposer said.

It was then that SF8 smirked.

"Actually, I believe you were just leaving." She said as she planted her feet onto the other's stomach. The chameleon looked at her as if she had lost it, and yelped as the spy flung her backward into the tree she had leaned on.

Not checking to see if there was any afterward reaction, Eggman's lackey (however unwilling) activated her rockets and soared into the sky. Back on the ground SF8 could hear faint shouting. As she turned to check for any followers, she growled at what she saw.

That meerkat was putting on a little high-speed chase.

**Eggman's base**

Impatiently awaiting a status-report from his "most trusted" servant, was the good doctor himself. After taking a quick sip of his coffee, Robotnik took out a high-tech walkie-talkie, pressing a button on the side before speaking.

"SF8! Do you hear me? SF8!" he hissed.

At first static was the only sound coming from the device, until a blip was heard, followed by loud panting.

_"Yes doctor?" _

"Where are you?"

_"Right now I'm hiding in the Mystic Ruins Jungle... I've run into a slight problem; nothing too serious, though!"_The spy on the other end replied.

"Good. Deal with it and report back." Eggman sat back in his chair, ready to turn the communication device off.

_"Yes sir." _

Click.

**Mystic Ruins Jungle**

"Naranda! Are you alright?"

All the campfire occupants ran to where the commotion was, finding their scout unconcious. The male overlander walked up to the white bat gazing into the sky with a pair of binoculars. Without a word passing between the two, the furry passed them to the overlander. His eyes widened as he almost choked.

"What the _Hell _is she doing?"

Gem Nagem shook her head as she turned to the tall man.

"God only knows... Mik's never been right in the head." She replied. "Should I go after them?"

"Yeah. That crazy 'kat might do something stupid."

Nodding, the bat spread her wings and took off into the night, trying to find her friend before something nasty went down... Even if she knew Mik could take care of herself, it didn't stop her from activating her jets and zooming across the blue-black sky.

**Tails' Workshop/House**

Groggily Miles sat up and stretched, still tired from working so late. Glancing at his digital clock, the vulpine decided it would be good to get a shower before contacting Sonic. As he walked down the hall to get some towels, Tails chucked his vest, gloves, and socks into the washer, turning the machine on. Then he marched back to his room, dumping the towels in his bathroom.

A few minutes later, the kit stepped out of the shower, drying himself with the towels. Grabbing a new vest, pair of gloves, and socks, Miles Prower sat down on his unmade bed and got dressed. Once done, he got up and made his bed, going downstairs soon after for some much needed breakfast.

As the two-tailed kit munched on his toast and waited on his waffles, he wondered if Amy really was ok.

_'Maybe Sonic WAS right... Eggman could've captured her! She could be in real danger!' _Pausing to swallow, Tails gulped.

_Ka-chang_

Noticing that his breakfast was done, the smart little fox grabbed a paper plate and gingerly placed the still-warm waffles down. Grabbing the syrup and a fork and knife, he walked over to the table and sat down.

_'Then again, I bet Eggman would've sent a ransom note if he had Amy... Yeah, that's probably it.' _Miles smiled at the thought, licking his lips as he popped the first corner into his mouth.

_'But I do hope she's alright.'_

-

Justa headsup, the updates may be shorter and may not come lickety-split; it's 3rd quarter and all my teachers are bringin' down the whip. XP I will try though, to update when I can. Thanks again for all'a you you reviewed!

Peace! ;D


End file.
